mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Paper Mario 2/ bosses
| death_date = Unknown | death_place = Empty Landscape. Nothing there. Just a dull white background and floor. Sorta like a canava? | body_discovered = Unknown | death_cause = Explosion | resting_place = | monuments = | residence = | nationality = | ethnicity = Unknown | citizenship = , Mushroom Kingdom | other_names = Possesed Luigi | known_for = Trying to help Count Bleck destroy the universe | television = | education = None. Just hypnotized | alma_mater = | employer = Count Bleck | organization = | notable_works = | style = | influences = Unknown | influenced = | agent = | occupation = Mercenary - Minion | years_active = 2005 - Unknown | home_town = | salary = 300 Coins a month | net_worth = | height = Luigi Height | weight = | title = The Mystery Man | term = | predecessor = Dynamo | successor = Dimentio | party = Non-partisan | movement = | opponents = Mario, Bowser, Peach | boards = | religion = | criminal_charge = 100 | criminal_penalty = Unknown | criminal_status = Dead | spouse = None | partner = Brobot | children = | parents = | relations = Luigi | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | footnotes = }} | death_date = Near the end of the game. | death_place = Apparently, Dark Kerian just fainted when she was defeated and turned Into the Darkness. | body_discovered = Unknown | death_cause = Final Blow | resting_place = Darkness's Dungeons | monuments = Tower Of Kerian | residence = | nationality = | ethnicity = Unknown | citizenship = , Mushroom Kingdom | other_names = Kerian, Nite, Nite Illuminati, Kerian Nite, Kerian Illuminati, Kerian Nite Illuminati, Ms. Getsfoiledbytheredstacheandthegreenstache, Ms. Blackandsmashing. | known_for = Hypnotizing several people | television = The Tribe Of The Ancient's 100 Pit Of Trials Tour (Episode 56 and Episode 65) (As Kirean) and 's 100 Vat Of Challenges (Episode 12 and 21) (As Dark Kerian) | education = None. Just hypnotized | alma_mater = | employer = Flipside (Formerly) and Flopside (Current) | organization = | notable_works = | style = | influences = Unknown | influenced = | agent = | occupation = Mercenary - Minion | years_active = 2002 - When player plays game | home_town = | salary = 300 Coins a month | net_worth = | height = 12cm Tall | weight = 12p | title = Kerian gone wrong | term = | predecessor = Kerian | successor = Darkness | party = Mr. L, Darkness, Tribe Of The Ancients | movement = | opponents = Mario, Bowser, Peach (While possessed) | boards = | religion = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relations = Ancients (Creator), Kerian (True Form) | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | footnotes = }} | death_date = When defeated in the tile pool. | death_place = Tile Pool | body_discovered = Unknown | death_cause = Lack of water helmet | resting_place = Tile Pool | monuments = Atlantis | residence = | nationality = | ethnicity = Unknown | citizenship = , | other_names = Water Sonic, Strong Blooper 3 | known_for = Surviving as an upper world creature underwater. | television = How To Survive Underwater | education = Was born smart | alma_mater = | employer = (Formerly), | organization = | notable_works = | style = | influences = Unknown | influenced = | agent = | occupation = King | years_active = 1978 - When player plays game | home_town = | salary = 300 Coins a month | net_worth = | height = 28cm tall | weight = 0p (Is some sort of ghost like entity that still lives) | title = Sea Of Storms | term = | predecessor = Count Bleck, Tatanga | successor = Darkness | party = Strong Blooper 1, Strong Blooper 2, Strong Blooper 4, Strong Blooper 5 | movement = | opponents = Everyone except Allies | boards = | religion = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = Strong Bloopers | children = | parents = | relations = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | footnotes = }}